


Tell Me

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas 2015 Song Prompts [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Prompts 2015, Crushing, M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it all comes down to, the crux of the matter, is that Felix is just <i>really</i> hard to figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Santa Tell Me  & Lost Hawk

Usually, when Rufio encounters something that confuses him, and when that puzzlement lasts for more than ten minutes, he abandons it. No questions asked, no crying about it. Rufio's usually happy to kick confusing concepts or things to the side and focus on things that make more sense.  _Adieu_ to the Pythagorean Theorem,  _hasta la vista_ to those weird hair-towel-twisty-things some people do when they get out of the shower,  _auf wiedersehen_ to learning how to juggle. Hello, hey there, and hi to things that will actually benefit him, things he can wrap his head around. It just made sense.

However. There's one confusing concept that Rufio just doesn't have it in him to let go. And that concept is a person. Felix.

Felix who always has his mouth shut tight except to say something entirely planned out or to gnaw on a toothpick. Felix who's confusing in a way Rufio just can't bring himself to let  _go._

Who even gave the dumbass that right, anyway? With his stupid long legs and his stupid handsome face and his stupid quiet manner that made Rufio feel compelled to be closer to him and know  _why._

It wasn't fair. It was stupid.

Especially since Felix had been getting close lately. Incredibly close. Like hand-on-your-shoulder-how- _you-doin'_ close.

And on the one hand it was the best thing that happened to Rufio in a long time. A living breathing masculine entity was paying attention  _to him._  On the other it was...potentially devastating. Anyone who knew Felix knew that, while he could be the most constant person on this green earth, he also had a habit of dropping guys like hot potatoes the second Peter called.

Rufio didn't think that - if this entirely fictionalized and probably hyperbolic scenario did happen - that Peter would try to wreck it. Rufio's Peter's friend too. But the idea of everyone being friends in this tidal pool pushing-and-pulling on the three of them is completely foreign.

But as the weather's gotten cold and Rufio's been seeing Felix step closer, Felix offering to lend Rufio a scarf, asking him specifically to mix up the dough for cut-out-cookies because the Twins ate all of the store-bought stuff. He'd hung back in the kitchen while they set up the tree and Felix had been inviting and welcoming and Rufio knew he was on the precipice of something with this guy.

But he didn't know if he wanted to go through with it.

What if Rufio turns out to be hard to figure out for Felix? What if Felix has the same standard that Rufio has? What if Felix only likes to puzzle things out for five minutes and, what if, Rufio isn't the exception to this rule? What if they hook up together, over Christmas, hang out till New Years, and then Peter bats his eyes at Felix and everything returns to homeostasis.

Homeostasis minus at least a half of Rufio's heart, that is.

_**But,**_ the optimism in Rufio really needs to learn how to control itself,  _what if it's different_? What if, on Christmas Day, they find one another and stay together filled with wintry nights of hot cocoa and drinking thermoses filled with Theraflu and orange juice during the springtime, summer nights wrapped up in blankets in the bed of a truck all the way back to next Christmas. What if Felix is still  _here_ next year? What if everything actually...works out?

But what if it doesn't.

Rufio growls and tosses his tennis ball in the air, catches it in a single fist. It'd be so much easier if he could just know. Is Felix really interested? Will he stay interested? Does he care at all or is Rufio just  _one of the guys? (_ Well. One of the guys who happens to be sexier than the rest. Rufio knows his strengths.)

He needs someone to tell him how this is all gonna play out. Someone who knows if Felix really cares and if he'll stay for the long run. Peter probably thinks he knows what Felix's mind is up to but the accuracy there is debatable and, besides, the last thing Rufio needs is to give Peter confirmation that he's hopeless for Felix, anyway.

So, really, there's no way out. Nothing short of asking Felix himself if he's interested. And that...is a catastrophe waiting to happen.

Who is he supposed to ask anyway? Santa Claus?


End file.
